


Be My Yoko Ono

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is the Catwoman to Stiles' Batman. For continuity, Derek must be Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Yoko Ono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyondspareoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondspareoom/gifts).



> Title is from one of my favourite Barenaked Ladies' songs. Erica and Stiles are bros. And Derek looms. Originally written on tumblr. So I rewrote Teen Wolf for Erica and Stiles to be friends. Deal with it.

Stiles has been coaching Erica over the wall climb for the past week. Even misappropriating Finstock’s keys for a couple of practice sessions. She’s been doing well. Well, they usually just get up around two feet and dangle in the harnesses. Stiles has given up trying to dissuade his best friend to give up trying to climb the wall. It’s been pretty hard at school for her. Him too but girls can be especially mean. Especially after the seizure Youtube fiasco of last year. In the one class he didn’t share with her.

He held Erica as she cried over watching it. He blackmailed Danny to get him to get rid of it permanently after Erica refused to come to school for a whole week.

So he’s nervous about today. Especially when Erica has that determined look on her face. He’s able to elbow his way in front of Greenberg to be up with her.

He thinks it’s going to be okay. They both took their meds this morning. Over a couple of pop-tarts. It all goes to shit when she gets half way up the wall and starts to seize. Stiles’ heart stops and he hangs helpless before using his body to cushion her fall.

***

He’s rudely awoken by Mrs. McCall from his doze on a couple of hospital chairs. His back creaks in protest. The cheerful balloon he bought for his friend hits him in the face.

“You should be at home,” Mrs. McCall scolds. But Stiles merely shrugs. Erica hates waking up alone in the hospital. He knows, especially since her mom rarely comes anymore after an episode.

“Go on, she’s awake now,” urges Mrs. McCall and Stiles grins as he bolts down the hall to her room.

When he gets there, her bed is missing.

***

It’s only later when he gets a bubbly phone call from her that he stops panicking and hold of on the cavalry from sending out a search party. Erica is laughing with excitement as she tells him about Derek. And how he changed her life. 

Stiles only believes her when she shows him her claws.

Apparently his best friend is a werewolf. Go figure.

Her new alpha isn’t too pleased to meet him though.

***

The thing is, well, Stiles is rocking a combination of being terrified and aroused around Derek Hale. Mainly since Erica insists that he come to all the training. Derek prowls around in a white tank top and sometimes takes it off half way through showing his wolf pack proper werewolf etiquette. Stiles usually brings a pile of comic books to hide his appreciation of that.

And Stiles has geekgasmed over Erica new wolfy powers. Now they usually spend lunch hour debating if they can make a convincing Catwoman video to post on YouTube. Erica has got the moves for sure. Isaac and Boyd chime in sometimes but usually leave them to their DC/Marvel debates. Isaac firmly believes Derek's Superman. Which has Stiles scoffing with incredulity. 

Stiles does his best to avoid Derek. Ever since he threatened to rip out his throat with his teeth if he told anyone about werewolves. Stiles takes offense to that. Erica is his best friend. Stiles didn't even tell Scott about it. And he's been best friends with Scott since diapers. 

So he avoids Derek. And Erica pouts over it because she's got some serious hero worship going on there. 

***

Stiles draws the line when Derek starts appearing in his room to mooch off his wi-fi and growl at him to do research for the pack. 

"Could you be anymore of a Sourwolf?" he sighs, rolling his chair to his desk where his laptop is booting up. 

Stiles is used to the growling. He doesn't believe Erica when she says Derek likes him. Because really. Derek's an eleven in hotness and a minus two in personality. 

He suppresses the urge to stick his tongue out at Derek. 

***

Stiles changes his tune after an epic showdown with the hunters. Where Derek has him crowed against the wall of his bedroom, his lips pressed against his own. His heart thundering as he reluctantly pulls back from the furnace of warmth.

"But-you don't even like me," he whispers because he feels like his senses are overloaded and is sure if Derek wasn't pining him to the wall he'd fall over. 

"You're an idiot," growls Derek, his voice thrumming into Stiles' very bones. 

Stiles opens his mouth to protest. Protest loudly. Because he's saved them all over again. Repeatedly. And twice on Mondays.

"I like you, Stiles," huffs Derek, begrudgingly. "I even like when you talk about Batman."

"Hey, Batman is awesome. I would make a good Batman."

Derek's eyes flash bright red and Stiles' knees weaken. "You would."

And suddenly Stiles forgets what they are talking about when Derek tries to suck his brains out from his mouth. 

***

According to Erica, becoming a werewolf was the best thing that could have happened to her. Stiles is warming up to the idea. Derek can be quite convincing. 


End file.
